Repairs to the broken
by Bakustra
Summary: Sasuke has always been a little bit broken his entire clan, dead. and so he swears vengenace, on one man. but when vegenance is gone, where will one's focus go?
1. Chapter 1

**: Hey, do I look like I own Naruto?**

**Chapter one, you wish!**

Naruto ran quickly, though it was afternoon through the streets of Kohona. He looked around, and as he ran he saw Konohamaru.

"Hey, konohamaru!" he yelled over.

"Oi, look its Naruto sempai! Hey Naruto, what's in the box?" Konohamaru asked as he pointed at the big heart shaped box.

"Oh, nothing!" Naruto said with his foxiest grin. Naruto continued running. Thanks to training, he had become really quite fast. At the speeds Naruto was going, one might think he was late for training, which he indeed was. Soon, however, he caught sight of his team mates, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hheeeeeyyy Sakura Chan!" Naruto yelled, while putting on his usual, huge Sakura smile.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura replied, and gave a small smile. At the sight of this smile Naruto smiled again, and even started to blush. He was about to talk to her when he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"You're late." Sasuke said, in his usual, cold distant self.

"Yeah, so what you jerk, I got here before master Kakashi didn't I?" Naruto then turned to Sakura. He was about to say something, when almost on cue, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo," Kakashi said, while giving his famous gesture. "I was out of rice, so I had to go pick some."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU BUY IT?" Naruto yelled.

Ignoring Naruto, Kakashi continued "today is a special valentines day. The ninja school, to celebrate the recent graduation of their 1200th student (Ryoko kynomi) is having a big valentines dance. All ninja are invited. I figured you all could use the day to get dates." And in a puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

"I'm going," Sasuke grumbled.

"Where?' asked Sakura.

"Home, I'll train there."

"So… you have a date to the dance?"

"No."

"Then…"

"Its utter foolishness Sasuke said.

"Hey, if you need a date…" a familiar voice came from behind them. "I'll go with you!" Ino said.

"Ino, you pig, Sasuke would never go with you! Right Sasuke? Sasuke?" but Sasuke had used the opportunity to leave.

"Sasuke! See, you scared him off! Saaaassuke!" Ino yelled as she ran toward the trail of dust.

Naruto looked at sakura, who to him looked as beautiful as ever. He looked as her skirt pulled around her thighs in the wind, as her beautiful face looked onwards, her eyes gleaming, like stars below her noble brow.

"What are you staring at?" sakura asked, sharply bringing Naruto back.

"Uhh…" he began to blush, "you, sakura Chan."

Sakura blushed slightly, as Naruto grabbed for the box he lugged over, and handed Sakura one of the largest chocolate boxes she had ever seen.

"Will you… be my valentine, sakura?" she looked at him, then, blushing, was about to say something when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Oi, billboard brow, I couldn't find Sasuke, but Shikamaru asked me out." (She blushed after this)

"Wow, really?" sakura asked, all of a sudden talkative and inquisitive. Spun the two forgot about Naruto, and walked off to get a dress. Naruto stood, and then thought- sakura still has the chocolates, she'll remember then went off for some ramen to reward himself for his work.

Sakura looked down at the piles of dresses that Ino had tried on. She sighed and started to put them back, because the trying on lady was glaring at them. When she put the last one back she saw the box of candy (all 4 pounds of it.)

"Naruto…" she said softly, blushing. Ino came out, and saw the chocolates and gasped.

"Oh my god, where did you get that? Who gave that to you?" Ino asked. Sakura snapped out of it, and replied, still blushing,

"Naruto…" she then remembered how she had forgotten to thank him! My god, he must be heart broken! "Ino, I have to go, I think I'll see you at the dance tonight! Bye!" she yelled as se burned sole (shoe sole, not her soul!) to go find Naruto.

It was almost dark, and Naruto had just gotten back from the armory where he gotten his "osanago" shurkiken replaced. He was walking head down. He looked over at the setting sun, slightly depressed. Sigh… I guess it's true. Sakura must hate me… I should have known… everyone does. After all, Naruto is only the name of the pill containing the well hated Kyubbi, kitsune spirit. He sighed again, and then he heard fast footsteps.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura's voice called to him. Naruto spun around, to quickly for Sakura, who started to trip. Naruto grabbed her, and held her in his arms. He looked down at her; she had been running some way. He started to blush, and then sakura began.

"Naruto, will you be my valentine?" she asked. Naruto, nearly over come with happiness, bent down over a little, till his lips were millimeters from hers. He moved in slowly his lips were so close to hers, he could nearly taste her breath. He moved in an extra inch and-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, Dunce!**

**BWEEEEE!** Naruto's alarm sounded, startling him from his possibly inappropriate dream. He cursed a little and hit his alarm clock. It crunched inward with the short teenager's surprising strength. He cursed again, now he'd have to take away some of his going out to eat (ramen) money to buy a new clock. Or he could forget about the clock. What did he need it for, any way?

He got up slowly, and went and ate. He forgot why he had even bought the clock; after all, he was never late for-

"TRAINING!" Naruto screamed in surprise! That was right, Kakashi had come back from his long mission yesterday, there was training again! He smacked his forehead and zoomed to get his clothes on! He then ran out the door, zooming off to where they would meet for the day.  
On his way, Naruto grabbed a bottle of water, and used it to spit out the tooth paste he still had in his mouth. He was about to spit, when he saw his beloved, his only, his dreamy, Sakura.

"hwey Swakur- spwiiish!" he went as he tried to yell over to sakura. He wanted to get her attention, and did, but only enough so that she would watch him spit out toothpaste in a quite gross and messy way.

"Naruto that is the sickest, stupidest thing I've ever seen!" she yelled over at him.

"What you haven't seen that Sasuke Idiot around here yet?"

"If I'm the idiot, then why didn't you notice me?" came a voice from behind him. Naruto spun around to see a smirking Sasuke looking at him, hanging upside down from a tree. "Dunce" he said to Naruto as he dropped down from the tree. Naruto began to growl at the smirky Sasuke.

"Heyyyy Sasuke kun!" sakura yelled over to him. Sasuke, being Sasuke, ignored her. Whenever Sasuke Ignored sakura, it brought on one of those awkward silences.

"God, Sasuke," sakura thought, "It must be because Naruto's around."

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared on a flag pole near by. He then slid down.

"Well?" asked sakura

"Well what?"

"Why are you late? Did a chipmunk walk into your foot, and you had to teach it to clean your shoes? Did a merchant ask you to guard his pet duck for an hour?"

"uh… well, to day, me and an old friend compared notes about training you kids, but then his wife came, and-" Kakashi was cut off by Sakura and Naruto's glares.

Kakashi assigned them to some relatively simple training, then, after setting them to a maze, told them once it was complete, he'd give them the next objective. Sasuke, jumped over walls, till he got to what he assumed was near the end. Sakura, did a quick mathematical solution, and figured out a way to navigate the maze easily. Naruto was stuck until sakura heard his pleas for help and pulled to the end. When they all were at the end, the looked. No Kakashi.

"Where IS he?" asked Sakura Impatiently.

"We should look for him; he's prolly shrugging us off." Naruto replied. Sakura looked to Sasuke.

"What do you think, Sasuke?"

"I found this." Sasuke held out a piece of paper. It said that if they successfully navigated the maze, they were free, important matters to attend to.

"Well, I'm off for lunch." Naruto said, than got a foxish look in his eye and asked "care to join me sakura?"

"No way, hey Sasuke, wanna go with me to lunch?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to train some more." He replied, and moved off quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, you've gotten me all motivated to do a third chapter… the same day I released the first! Thank you!**

**Chapter three, **

"HHMMM…" Naruto sighed as he ate an 8th bowl of ramen. He loved the stuff, more than himself. And almost as much as Sakura. Sakura… He paused in mid slurp and started to choke, but was rescued by Kiba, who kicked him.

"Oi, don't you even know how to eat?" Kiba asked laughing

"Shut up, why don't you go do something?"

"Our team passed a test, so we get a treat out!"

"Lucky dunce… I wish I could!"

"Maybe you should pass a test, eh Akamaru?" the dog woofed in approval. Kiba then walked over to his group, where Hinata was sitting in a corner, staring at Naruto, and Shino was entertaining himself by making fly dance a mid air ballet.

Once Naruto finished eating (eight bowls of ramen later) he went out to try to find something to do. He couldn't train… He had used up all his money, and couldn't buy stuff… while he was waiting; he heard a noise behind him. He turned, and saw nothing. He turned back, and the noise again… He turned quick, nothing. He got up, as if to leave, and suddenly, from above dropped an odd object, a small dangerous-

"Hey Konohamaru." Naruto said.

"DANG IT!" the midgety boy yelled, stomping his feet down over and over. "Dang! Dang! Dang! DANG!"

"Aw, don't get worked up, you could never sneak up on me!"

"sniffle yeah I can! I will," Konohamaru paused then, and looked around, "hey, where's that one pink haired babe of yours? I thought you to were… you know (he then does that cute little gesture)"

"No Idea, Konohamaru. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing. I was hoping you had something."

They both sweat dropped in this sudden silence, and looked at each other, then konohamaru, pretended to hear someone in the distance.  
"I gotta go… See you, chief!"

"Bye Kid!" Naruto said, grinning at the anger on Konohamaru face of being called kid."

Naruto went home, did his usual routine and went to sleep. He finally awoke from a dream in the middle of the night of him fighting chouji in a ramen eating contest, but then the ramen turning into salt water, and the horrible, horrible taste. He finally went to sleep on much more pleasant topics- him drowning in Ramen. His alarm clock, fizzled and exploded instead of ringing, and Naruto awoke to a small fire on his bed side.

"Crap!" he yelled, and forgetting he was a ninja who knew a singular water jutsu, he ran and grabbed a liquid- cologne (its quite flammable) this only succeeded in making it worse, till he finally found some water to put out the fire. Now he needed a new alarm clock. Crap. He ran out for training, and was surprised to see from his considerable distance, Kakashi!

"What's wrong Kakashi; forget to set your alarm wrong?" Kakashi turned, and then gave Naruto the one minute sign. He then turned back to Sakura and Sasuke, and they moved out.

"Sorry Naruto, I just sent them on a B mission. To bad you were late."

"WHAT!" yelled with a demons fury.

"What a gullible dunce!" Sasuke said from behind him.

"Call me that one more time! I dare you!" Naruto shook his fist at Sasuke, who just laughed.

"Settle down, children." Kakashi told them, angering them both. "I have a new kind of exercise for you today. Sakura can't hide, Naruto can't track, and Sasuke, just doesn't care. So, go home. Report back in an hour, after you find sakura."

"What If we don't?" asked Naruto

"Isn't that like asking what happens if you stab yourself with a kunai?"

"You die"

"hm." And with that, Kakashi disappeared. Naruto looked around. Thinking of how there was no way Sasuke could beat him this time, ha, he'd leave that fool in the dust! He started to move, when he heard a leaf rustle.

"What are you DOING Sasuke?" Naruto asked his ever tree climbing friend.

"Shut up dunce, I think I see something!"

Kakashi appeared, then, with sakura, a wild look in his eye.

"Come quick, Sasuke!" he said, and pulled Sasuke with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, D-E-A-D**

**A Sasuke narrative, I think this may be the only one.**

**This is also a turning point, (wait, am I supposed to tell you that?)**

Sasuke ran with Kakashi. Kakashi had always been pretty calm, and he would have brought the others if there was a fight or something. This was something… Unique. Sasuke, being quick of mind soon put 2 and 2 together, that they were moving in towards the crowd. Then, a thought passed through his head… had he seen any dead, or mutilated corpses? Maybe it was… Sasuke gulped, and a part of his head that drove him on, was repeating

"Bring it, bring it! I'll hit Itachi so hard his clothes'll go out of style!" but then the other part, the part that tinged once when Sakura accidentally hit him with a log, or when one of his fan girls stopped completely idolizing him, was worried. This surprisingly, was the part that went for a kunai in his pocket, not the warrior half.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I would, never let my comrades die." Kakashi muttered. Sasuke looked up, and that kunai- grabbing side tinged, a tingle he hadn't felt in some time.

"Ow, Ow! Let me go!" a young, but pretty kid said to a larger one holding him upside down.

"Ha, little punk, you deserve this, now hold still!" the kid laughed, as he pulled back his fist, he tried to swing, but his fist was held by an older, slightly regal looking man.

"You… shouldn't touch my son!" the man growled, and in a quick motion, pulled the boy's muscle to an uncomfortable cramp-for-a-week position.

"Yow!" the kid yelled as he ran away, teary eyed.

"I… I'm sorry, dad." Young Sasuke said, as he walked beside his father back to the Uchila mansion.

"It's alright son… remember… someone will always be there, you just need to know where to look."

Sasuke flashed back to reality. They were in front of a large, gaping crowd. Some were Jounins, Sasuke recognized them.

"Make way, he deserves to see this." Kakashi yelled out. The crowd parted, and Sasuke slowly walked forward, trembling. He saw it, lying there, stained slightly.

"That… that was Itachi's cloak. He never went without it… he was to be buried with it… for it to be off surly means…"

"Itachi's dead." Sasuke finished the Jounins sentence. And stared, down looking at the ground.

Kakashi started to move in on Sasuke, but Sasuke just stood there, and soon, a tear started to roll down his cheek.

"I always wanted it. I prayed it; I trained for it, and now its here… Itachi's death. I've failed; it was my job to take him out… I was supposed to avenge the Uchila name…" Sasuke announced, unaware that all heard him.

"But, it's over now… and so, it means that all is as it should. Besides, a man must spend his life in a way that will last forever." The Hokage appeared.

"All return to business!" he finished grandly, and handed Sasuke the cloak.

"Here, you deserve it." He said, and started back to the temple.

"No more training for today," Kakashi said, before leaping off to talk to the Hokage. They were soon out of hearing range, but Sasuke could pick out a couple of words, like "week," and "mission". He guessed that Kakashi had another mission. That was great, now how would he ever become strong enough? Then he remembered, strong enough for what? And for once, inside his brain, the Kunai grabber side of his brain took control, and reassured him as he walked home.

Sasuke went home, and went to the springs, to get a good bath… that might help him. As he relaxed among the steaming water, he proffered not to think, instead, he thought of ways to avoid thinking, like, perhaps deliberately, "dropping" a bucket when some fan girls were around, so he could focus on avoiding them.

After the spring, he went home to sleep. He found a note that said that they would report to the armory at 6:00 am sharp! Kakashi knew that this of course meant that they would wait till around 7:30 t starts the mission. Oh well, better to obey, than to get caught once. This may be the only time Kakashi would be on time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five, now what?**

**Hello, i'm back! And I brought updates! Woo!**

**It took me a while, because I was in a great, Rock lee mood for a while. I needed more of a Neji mood to write it well enough.**

Naruto looked out. He was, for once, up perfectly on time, but only for the worst circumstances. He didn't know why, or what it was that happened to Sasuke, but whatever it was, it seemed like it meant a lot to Sasuke. He then saw sakura coming; it was about 6:40, so she prolly didn't sleep either. Naruto, to catch up in his thoughts didn't even look up at her. She looked surprised, for two possible reasons, one, he was up early, and two, he didn't bombard her, or even say hi to her.

"Good morning, Naruto." She said slowly.

"Humph" was the best Naruto could muster.

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura said slowly.

"Humph" was the best he could muster.

"_That jerks!_" Inner sakura said "_Has a huge crush, but can't even say hi?_"

"So… what happened?" Naruto said, turning to her, his Eyes slightly blood shot, and his face bore a sensitive, angry… almost Sasukish look.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, surprised at the question, and Naruto's lack of being… Naruto.

"What happened to Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked

"_INSENSITIVE! He can't even say hello for me, but has to ask deeply personal questions?_" Inner sakura yelled.  
"why should I know? Why couldn't you ask a villager?"

"Heh, since when do the villagers ever help me? Since when do they even regard me as human?" Naruto said, with that same look… Sakura was aghast, even inner sakura was surprised.

"_Eh, Naruto has normal human feelings? He's not just an idiot, useless dope?_" she then remembered when Sasuke had called her a dope… right after she accidentally fell out of a tree on a cat they had had to rescue. Niceness turned on immediately.

"I… I'm sorry Naruto. I don't know what happened. I wonder if he'll even come here today for the mission."

"I'll be here." Came a familiar voice.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking towards them. He regained his normal Naruto mood immediately seeing a well rested Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what happened yesterday?" Naruto asked, in his usual clueless sort of way.

"Shut up, you Dope." Sasuke replied. The silence that followed was a force to be reckoned with, and led till 7:40, when Kakashi showed up.

"Hello," Kakashi said with out his usual vigor, or happiness. This worried Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke didn't care. Kakashi began to explain the mission as they walked.

"We're going to the land in the clouds." Kakashi said, and was about to continue but Naruto interrupted with his usual vigor.  
"Wahoo! That's going to be great! I can't wait!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura told him, bopping him on the head, while staring at Sasuke. His eyes seemed less focused than Neji's or Hinata's. Kakashi continued

"Another Jounin of the Thunder has captured a Kohona citizen, and he says the only way he'll get rid of the prisoner, is if a team's Genin will Spar with his. Naturally, we would never handle such an odd and easily dangerous request, but this individual is the owner of much of kohona's apartments, and is very powerful and rich. We need him back." Kakashi ended the speech with his arms crossed and leaning against a wall. His pose was oh-so anticlimactic. Sakura, scared slightly piped up,

"But… why our team? Sasuke, (she paused and looked over at Naruto, who was staring at his greatest crush, her with his usual "why do you hate me?" eyes.) and Naruto (he blushed at this) will be fine, but… I'm no fighter."

"You'll do fine, Sakura!" Naruto said, winking at her. She did one of those "its cute, but soooo stupid" blushes and turned to Sasuke, who just stood there, motionless. Kakashi interrupted her stare, piping up,

"You leave in a week; I just wanted to tell you now so you could get prepared. Tootles!" and he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After two days, Sakura was out getting groceries when she overheard to people cashiering the food talking.

"I'm worried, that Sasuke boy hasn't been here in a while!"

"Yeah, he used to get groceries every three days, but now he doesn't, so what's up?" Sakura then butted in

"Doesn't that mean he hasn't eaten in days? Oh my god! Sasuke!" she half yelled as she grabbed her bags of food and left the grocery store.

"How odd."

"Yes, how odd." They said to one another.

Sakura ran like the wind, dropped off her groceries, grabbed a pair of bento boxes, and then ran out the door, ready to save Sasuke, only to realize… she had absolutely no idea where Sasuke lived! At first she panicked, then remembered, and walked into a book shop to look at a wall map. She soon pin pointed the uchila mansion, and moved in on it. Soon, she arrived, and saw the two, large and impressive gates. Gathering her courage, Sakura opened the gates and walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, lucky girl.**

**I think I have an idea of what may happen later… oh, it'll be funny! To bad you people can't know! Ha! (Torturing is fun!)**

The yard was quite large, as the huge mansion loomed in front of her. Gulping, Sakura was about to turn around, when she thought of Sasuke. Inner sakura chirped up

"_Oh yeah, love will save us!_" As the inner self had finished, Sakura blushed and walked inwards to the mansion. She was soon at the door. She was about to pull the knocker when she noticed it was the Uchila symbol.

"Clever," she thought before knocking the large iron knocker tumultuously into the door. The resulting Bang sounded throughout most of the general 4 acre radius. Soon, she heard a sound.

"Come in."

-------------------------NARUTO----------------------------

Naruto exercised. He did his usual 4000 push ups, then his 6000 leg curls, and was now doing his usual 5 kilometer run. He decided that, he would try a different path this time, moving along the path past the grocery store, and soon, he came upon the uchila mansion. Once again, his rival's enormous palace made Naruto feel tinges of jealousy.

"Lucky idiot gets a freakin' palace, and all I get is a flat. Humph." He thought to himself, before he caught glimpse of the door closing. How odd… must be that Sasuke idiot, he was prolly out spying at Naruto… Naruto got a weird look on his face and decided to zoom around, in an effort to see Sasuke's hiding place. No luck, and Naruto was getting rather hungry. He decided to go to the ramen bar, when he noticed something! It was a shadow… maybe Sasuke! He hid in the corner of a building, till it got close and…

"YAH!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on his assailant.

"AAAH!" a terrified Hyuuga Hinata replied. Naruto quickly realized his mistake, and got off of her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. "I should have wa-watched where I was going…"

"No, it's my fault… I'm sorry… hey… uh Hinata…"

"(Hinata started twiddling her fingers) y-yes Naruto Chan?"

"Uh… do you have any dinner, yet?" he asked, his voice getting slightly messed up, and his words slurring as he said it, he wondered why...

"(Hinata turned into a tomato) n-n-no N-nar-Naruto ch- Chan…"

"Then... wanna go out for some err… caman?" he asked, then smacked his head mentally. What was going on? "Raman." He corrected himself.

"Naruto Chan, I'd l-"her voiced stopped there, and she went from tomato to… something impossibly red. "I'd like t-that" she finally replied. She started to get up, but Naruto had sort of squished her leg, to the point where it had so much sleep in it, she couldn't really stand.

"Here, I'll help you." Naruto smiled at her, and picked her up, and putting his arm around her, held her close as he walked the long rode to the ramen stand.

-------------------------BACK TO SAKURA--------------------

She entered the house, and it was like a dream… It was huge, to say the least. It was filled with things rare and of expense. There were gold and diamond shrines, multiple of them. Sakura almost got too caught up in it, but then remembered hungr- wait, her hungry Sasuke. She walked around, then yelled out, confused.

"Where are you, Sasuke?"

"Upstairs, why are you here, Sakura?" Sakura blushed and decided she'd tell him when she got up there. She walked around the dark house, up the stairs till she found Sasuke's room. It was nothing like hers, or probably Naruto's, either. It was dark, and almost seemed wet, like a cave. It was on a dark brown to black color scheme.

"What are you here for, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, from his large bed.

"Uh… I was getting groceries, and heard that you hadn't eaten in days… so I brought bento boxes!" she finished, with an I-Try-so-hard smile.

"I've eaten," he started, and then pointed at a garbage can. There were two apple cores inside.

"Bu-bu-but Sasuke!" She wailed "You're going to die if you don't eat!"

"I'm-"Sasuke put on a valiant effort to start talking but sakura had thrown a hug on him, which knocked the hungry Genin unconscious.

He awoke under the blankets of his bead, sakura looking down at him.

"Oof, how long have I been out? Why did you have to jump on me?" gruff ol' Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed, but replied

"About 7 minutes, I think your fine. I'm sorry… oh, here's your bento! She smiled and handed him the box. It had an extra rice cake, how did Sakura know? He was about to eat, but looked at sakura. She was probably hurt, because he yelled at her for hugging him. He should probably be nicer, because there was one person he knew that was-

His thought stopped. He Had known Itachi… but Itachi was dead. He looked over at sakura, and blushed and told her two words, she had waited to hear from him for a very long time.

"Thank you."

-----------------------NARUTO------------------------------

Hinata didn't know how such a thin, good looking guy could eat so much ramen. But some how, Naruto Kun could.

"Mmm… nothing like ramen, eh Hinata?" he asked, smiling. His smile, she thought was like the sun, aided by his golden locks, shimmering in the light of his coruscating smile. She began to twiddle her thumbs, and then remembered how he had asked her a question.

"y-yes Naruto kun." She replied to him. Naruto looked at her, and blushed. He then went back to the ramen, his last bowl. Even Naruto can only put away about 23 bowls (his record) but tonight; Naruto had only had about 17.

"How's your leg, Hinata?" he asked her.

"It's f-fine." She replied, but couldn't stand after getting off her stool. He caught her, and decided to walk her home, in the same leaning hug as before. As they walked, Naruto, being ever so, well, Naruto asked her questions.

"So are you really going to become the next Hyuuga, uh, queen?" he asked her.

"yes." She replied.

"Wow… so then… you're so strong!" he said, causing her to go tomato again. "Queens have to be strong," he started, but then that blushing, slurring part of Naruto caught hold. And he added. "And beautiful…"

Hinata had always been shy. She knew it, and partly hated herself for it, because she could never bring herself to take Ino's advice and ask Naruto out. But now, that night came, and the Hyuuga heiress felt… like the weight of shyness was being lifted from her. And after Naruto's last comment, she felt strong enough, and bold enough, to smile.

"Thank you Naruto kun. But even a queen is no Hokage." She smiled at him. At the mention of being Hokage, Naruto smiled and started to rant about it… again.

------------------SAKURA----------------------------------

Sakura sat there with Sasuke on the bed and ate. She felt great. Not only had Sasuke said those two words, he wasn't moody like usual. He was kind, talkative… he even stared at her a couple of times, but blushed and looked away when she saw him. They finished eating around 10:30 pm.

"I better go." Sakura said, and was gleeful at Sasuke's look of wishing she could stay.

"Why? It's dangerous out there at night! I have beds here. You can stay here!" he smiled at her as she blushed. She started to leave again then Sasuke walked over, and touched he shoulder and slowly turned her around.

"Please?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. She blushed madly, and nodded.

She was getting into the bedroom across the hall from Sasuke's, when it hit her.

She

Was

Staying

At

Sasuke's

House

Over

Night.

"_WOOOOOO!"_ Inner sakura yelled so loud that sakura was afraid that Sasuke would hear her. Oh well. She quickly dressed down, and climbed into the soft Uchila bed. And was softly lulled to sleep.

Sasuke was awake. He was sleeping across from Sakura, sakura. He blushed, and just kept thinking of it. He then thought of stuff… and his mind wandered to Itachi… he then thought of things… He had a mission to prepare for! He thought of what to do in the morning, all his training and such. And he to, fell slowly into the now comfortable abyss that is sleep.

**BONUS:**

It was the next morning. Ino was out for a run, as she was going to get through her training schedule. Her master was working with Shika on a special technique, so she and chouji had other things. Chouji had to work on his will power by having a bag of chips in front of him that he couldn't eat for the three hours of sitting there. His wails where heard throughout Kohona upon getting the mission. She, on the other hand, just needed usual training. She decided to go along by where Sasuke lived, in case he was lonely. ( ; )

She was passing by; when she saw something… it was sakura, her hair ruffled, placing milk bottles outside of the uchila mansion. Wait… she came from the inside… in the morning… with her hair ruffled…

"GAH!" screamed Ino as she fainted to the ground bubbling at the mouth at the thought.


End file.
